


Five

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Jensen's personalities have different ways to dominate him, they all love Jared just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winter 2015 round of spn_masquerade.  
> Lots of kinks (please ask for specifics if you're unsure whether this is a story for you).

Jared wakes up with the sun on his closed eyelids and a hand on his balls. The fingers squeeze lightly before moving on to his cock, soft in its encasement of clear plastic.

"Mhm, who did that? Tom?"

Jared opens his eyes to find Jensen smiling down at him, the small key glinting on a chain around his neck.

"No, Jason," he says, then tacks on a, "Sir," when Jensen's brow furrows.

"I like it." Jensen slaps Jared's hip lightly, then climbs out of bed. "C'mon, shower time." He makes no move to take the cage off.

~~

With Jason, anticipation is half of the game. By the time Jared had undressed – carefully avoiding touching his dick because he was sure he wouldn't like the consequences – and lain down on the bed, he was already half hard.

Jason stretched out next to him, walking his fingers up Jared's chest. "I got you something."

Jared swallowed. "Yeah?" The last thing Jason had gotten him had been an eight inch plug that Jared had still felt days later.

"Yeah," Jason repeated. Reaching into their bedside table, he came up with a plastic tube attached to a bigger ring – and a padlock. He set it down on Jared's stomach. "Green or red?"

"How long?" Jared asked. The device on his belly quivered as he breathed.

Jason shrugged. "Till the next time I'm here."

Jared thought about what it would feel like, being forced to stay soft in an unyielding cage for days. What the others would say, what Jason would do to him if one of them took it off. How much it would please Jason either way.

"Green," he said.

~~

Jared's allowed to sit at the kitchen island for breakfast, his bare legs tangled with Jensen's clothed ones under the table. After cutting Jared an apple and a banana Jensen made waffles, and Jared is happily devouring his share, when Jensen says, "Did Jason leave any instructions to follow while you're locked up?"

"No, sir."

Jensen nods. "Your balls are probably going to start hurting some time soon. I'll give you some relief later." He goes back to reading the paper, all matter of fact, but his foot rubs soothingly along Jared's calf.

Jared can't help smiling as he takes another bite.

~~

With the speculum keeping him open and a dildo pushed between the tongs Jared hardly dared to move. Tom had instructed him not to lose it, so he wouldn't.

Tom walked back into the room holding a small zippered case. While Jared was ready to pound nails Tom wasn't hard yet, but he hardly ever was when they were just starting. Tom got off on Jared's reactions, his moans and shivers. He'd used the sounds before, Jared remembered them sliding into his dick, straight and firm.

It was even more intense this time. The metal was cool and slick; Tom didn't push the thin rod in, just eased the first, thicker part through the slit, held Jared's cock in a firm grip and let gravity would pull the sound the rest of the way down. He did it again and again, carefully drew it halfway out and released it, every gained millimetre a burning touch to Jared's gut. He desperately wanted to move but couldn't, caught between the dildo in his ass and the steel in his cock.

He saw stars when Tom tapped the end of the rod where it was sticking out above the tip. "I'll make you a deal: If you can come just from me fucking your cock, I'm skipping the whip tonight."

It was purely screwing with him; Jared knew that just meant he'd get the cane instead. That didn't stop him from shooting five minutes later anyway, come slipping out around the sound still deep inside.

~~

"Is this okay?" Jensen asks, a hand warm on Jared's back. "You comfortable?"

"Yes, sir." Jensen has him on his knees and elbows on the bed, ass raised to give Jensen easy access. Jared buries his face in the soft pillow. He doesn't know what Jensen meant by "relief", doubts it means the cage will come off.

Two lubed fingers at once slide easily into his hole after years of taking them almost every day, reaching deep. Jared can feel his cock try to expand with every thrust until it's straining against its plastic prison, his balls full and tight and longing to come. Jesus, and it's only been three days so far.

It doesn't take long for the head of Jared's cock to become wet with precome, especially once Jensen presses in a long, thin dildo that rubs mercilessly against his prostate. Soon he's dripping steadily onto the sheets, fighting to stay upright, while Jensen murmurs sweet words and kisses the small of his back.

Later, Jensen makes him lick it up, and while Jared sucks his own taste from the fabric he hopes he'll keep the cage for a while longer.

~~

Out of the five of them, Alec has the most unusual kinks. He's the one who made Jared get the barcode tattoo on his hip, the one that says "Jensen" in straight, inked lines. Alec had wanted one for each of them, but Jensen had refused, saying that deep down, Jared solely belonged to him. Jared wouldn't have minded, but he loves that a part of him is only for the man who's officially his boyfriend – and privately so much more.

Six weeks ago Alec had Jared drink two large bottles of water, then stand naked on the tiled floor of the kitchen with his fists clenched at his sides. Watching from one of the stools, Alec stroked his cock slowly and came as Jared eventually, inevitably lost it, making a mess of himself.

Four weeks ago, Alec put him on a leash and only allowed him to crawl, put a plug with a tail into him. Jared was a good little doggie, slept curled up at the foot of the bed, ate his food from a bowl, and followed his master's every command.

~~

If Jared gets to pick the movie, Jensen gets to pick the position Jared will have to maintain while they're watching it. Tonight Jared chose something they've seen before, which is good, considering he can't see or concentrate on any of it, anyway.

Jensen tied his hands behind his back, wrist to opposing elbow, all attached to the hook in his ass. His head is in Jensen's lap, lips tight around Jensen's soft cock in his mouth so he doesn't drool. From time to time Jensen reaches down to card his fingers gently through Jared's hair.

"You're so good, Jay," he whispers, and Jared wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

~~

Dean is possessive. For him that means sharing Jared whenever he gets the chance but always keeping one important thing for himself.

"I'm the only one who gets to fuck you," he growled, setting a fast and nearly brutal pace. "No-one else, got it?"

Jared would have answered a, "Yes, sir," but he was too busy keeping himself from choking on the dick in his mouth.

"Tilt your head up and open up further, baby." They'd met Misha at a club a couple of weeks before. Most people glanced at Jared's collar and quickly looked away, embarrassed, but Misha had stared and licked his lips until Jason had just gone over and talked to him.

"C'mon, you can take a little more," Misha said. "You're sleeping with five people, don't tell me you haven't learned to deepthroat yet."

Jared had, but it was thinking of Dean and how much he loved seeing Jared like this, filled from both sides, that had him relax his throat just that much more to let Misha slide all the way in.

Neither of them lasted very long after that.

~~

All of them have one thing in common: They leave the aftercare to Jensen.

Jared is sure that all of Jensen's personalities love him equally but they always seem to know when Jared's reached his limit. They vanish, leaving Jensen to care for his bruises, untie him, bundle him up in soft sheets and even softer praises – how good he's been, how much he took without the tears spilling over.

Jensen was the first, the one to collar him, the one who taught him all the basics. How to kneel and give a blowjob, how to present himself in public, and how to endure Tom's punishments on his ass, back, stomach, or balls.

Jared loves them all, and he loves Jensen for all he is.

That night, after the fourth day of not coming, Jared kisses Jensen slow and deep, says thank you with his hands and mouth and soul.

In the morning, it's still Jensen sleeping next to him.

 

The End.


End file.
